


十周年快乐

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: 2018.5.6 距离梅林开拍至今已经十个年头了。





	十周年快乐

清晨，梅林在打扫亚瑟房间的时候，在衣服堆里摸到了一本书，有点旧有点厚的棕色封面的书、没写书名。

亚瑟找了梅林一整天了，终于在夕阳西下时找到了坐在城堡的墙垛边看书的梅林。  
“梅林，你在干什么呢？我找了你一天了。”小王子嘟着嘴，边走近边摘下皮手套扔到梅林脚边。

梅林合上书站起身拍拍屁股上的草，晃晃手里的书，“我在你的房间里找到了一本书。”  
亚瑟皱眉“我房间里才没有书。”  
梅林翻了个白眼，把书放在墙垛上，朝亚瑟走去。  
“这书讲什么啊？”亚瑟非常不爽，究竟是什么东西勾得梅林不来找他。  
梅林唇边扬起一抹得意的笑，摸了一把鼻头，说“讲我和你的故事。”   
“哦？” 亚瑟说着歪着脑袋看向那本书。  
梅林伸手转过他的肩膀带他往回走，“哎呀，你就别看了。”  
“讲我跟你的什么故事嘛？”  
“很多故事，你有踢一个叫足球的东西，还有我俩建了一个树屋，还有一篇说我俩收养了一个小男孩和一条狗。”   
亚瑟有点摸不着头脑“这么多故事？结局呢”  
“每一篇里，我们都是幸福的结局。” 

亚瑟把手臂搭上梅林的肩膀，绽开一个笑容  
“我喜欢这个结局。”  
“我也是。” 

“梅林，我觉得建树屋是个好主意，明天就建！”  
“……”  
梅林回过头看向火红云霞里，书已经不见踪影。

梅林想起扉页里的一句话。

“致我们最爱的梅林和亚瑟。” 

Fin

十周年快乐


End file.
